A Different Kind of Love Story
by bacta.junkie
Summary: Typical Draco is in love with Hermione love story. Except this is anything but typical.


**I noticed that all of my stories follow the same, unrealistic pattern. Though much of my work is based off of real life, none of my stories are realistic in the least- all of them edited to have a happy ending. This story is taken directly from my real life, completely uneditied. The only things different are the characters and the setting, which, coincidentally, are the only parts of the story that are not mine. **

**Do enjoy, dear readers.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was many things, but he was not brave. He was, after all, a Slytherin.

So when the young wizard developed an attraction to Hermione Granger, he did his best to crush it to bits.

It happened slowly. He started noticing the little things about her; her hair, her eyes, her smile, her voice. Of course, he only noticed those things when she was glaring at him, or yelling at him, or hexing him. Maybe he was just a masochist.

It took him years to realize that he was in love with her. When he finally did, he refused to accept it; the attraction was locked away in a tiny box deep in the furthest recesses of his mind.

Locked though it was, it was still in his mind, and so the infatuation continued, often without his consent. His heart had betrayed him.

By the time he finally accepted he was in love with Hermione Granger, the war was over.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Fresh off of a break-up with Ron Weasley, she'd returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year, as had he. Even still, coward as he was, he refused to do anything about it, believing that no good could come of her knowing of his affections.

But it became harder and harder to ignore. His eyes sought her out in the halls, his ears heard her voice when she wasn't around; she was so firmly engrained into his mind that he'd quite possibly never get rid of her.

It drove him mad. He was no longer able to focus on schoolwork, or even Quidditch. He was forced to concede to himself that he had to tell her, if only to get it off his chest. This useless crush had gone on far too long already.

* * *

He cornered her in an empty hallway. They had begun arguing and their wands were pointed at each other, but neither moved.

They stood completely silent for several long moments, Draco working up the courage to say something, Hermione waiting to see what he clearly wanted to say. Finally, Draco lowered his wand. He opened his mouth to say something.

No words came out.

He stood hunched, unable to stand up straight out of sheer anxiety. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but still he could not speak.

Finally, he groaned and turned, stomping away in frustration.

Hermione was left there, frozen to the spot, her wand still pointed at his receding figure as it rounded the corner, absolutely baffled as to what had just happened.

* * *

Their next encounter was in potions class. He'd chosen the spot directly behind her. While staring at her making her potion, he neglected his own and accidentally tipped it forward, spilling his unfinished draft on her back. Thankfully, it had no adverse effects as the class had barely started; however, the water was heated for potioneering, and the burning liquid poured down her back. She screamed in pain and had to be rushed to the hospital wing. Draco was given detention.

* * *

He finally found her once more, several months later- she'd clearly been avoiding him- on the grounds, reading under a tree on a Hogsmeade weekend; she must've expected him to go to the village and thus thought it safe to sit outside without his marauding influence.

She was wrong.

He approached with caution, slipping her wand out of her pocket before making his presence known; Merlin forbid she notice him doing so. The young man straightened up and rounded the tree, clearing his throat. She immediately reached for her wand, but of course, it was in his hand. She nearly turned and ran, but something in his gaze made her stay.

His knees shook. He was sweating. Again his mouth opened, but refused to operate properly.

Finally, they came.

"Hermione, I… I love you. I'm completely, madly in love with you. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, so, so sorry, and I want to make it up to you somehow. I'll never hurt you again; I only want to make you happy. I'd do anything for you. Please, Hermione give me a chance. I won't let you down, I promise. Please."

She was speechless. She shook her head.

"You have got to be joking, Malfoy. Why on Earth-"

"You mean you don't believe me?"

"-Oh I believe you alright, I just don't understand how you expected me to respond. I mean, did you really think that the way to get a girl to like you was by tormenting her for years? Or did you just not think at all, you thick-headed slug? Honestly, I'm surprised you've got any real emotions in the first place. In love with me?! You must be completely daft if you think I'd ever love a cockroach like you!"

She snapped her wand from his hand and stormed off, sighing and shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

Draco went back to his dorm and just sat on his bed for several hours.

_What do I do now?_ He thought.

No answer came.

So he slept.

* * *

**Fin.**

**As you all know by now, I feed off of reviews like leeches feed off of blood. Hint hint.**


End file.
